How we met
by Aines445
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a princess named Kyoko that lived a happy and carefree life in the Vongola Kingdom and was loved dearly by its people. One day, when going out of the castle for a walk through the city, she spots the King of Millefiore buying her favorite sweets from a shop even though he had just been at war with the Vongola! What would come from this development?
1. How we met

**First Words:**

* * *

What am I doing, you may ask? I am doing what you all _haven't_ been doing: writing something with (primarily) Kyoko and Byakuran because there are _zero fics _that have both character tags in them, much to my surprise. But then again, you might've noticed that I didn't pair them up so I'm basically wasting the potential myself since I don't have many ideas for these two (I won't give up on coming up with one though); in my defense, cannon is not really my friend with this kind of thing.

Honestly, I was thinking of not even uploading this at all since it might not be worth it but I did it anyway because I might as well: after all, I wrote it, right? It would be a waste to just leave it there. With this in mind, I'm casually uploading this with no expectations of a very positive response; not that I'm not welcoming positive feedback of course, if you like it then by all means show it some love ^^ If anything, I guess this story is a bit of a test on writing Byakuran and Kyoko together and something to both motivate me and others to write stories with them; whether it worked or not is questionable though.

By the way, **this story takes place after the Arcobaleno Representative Battles (or something of the sort) Arc but don't worry as there are basically no spoilers of it here. **I guess the fact that Byakuran was involved is a bit of a spoiler but that's not really much, right? There might be some inconsistencies with the story below but it's not really supposed to be accurate at all so I hope that you don't mind. Oh, and the narrator is summarizing what Byakuran said, it's not Byakuran actually narrating ^^' As for last comments on this chapter, it's probably something that you weren't expecting so you might have been deceived even though it wasn't my intention. In a way, it's like _Suddenly, I'm in another world _all over again except that said story's misleading...-ness is intentional.

_italics = thoughts, emphasis_

Centered = dramatical emphasis?

Anyway, enjoy! I hope...

* * *

**How they met**

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a princess named Kyoko that lived a happy and carefree life in the Vongola Kingdom and was loved dearly by its people. The princess loved to get out of the castle often so she was rather famous compared to some individuals of the Vongola nobility, but that would sometimes get her into all sorts of trouble.

One day, she decided to go out to the city of Namimori yet again for a walk as she never really had much to do around the castle. Walking through the streets in a carefree manner, she greeted all the people that she'd come across and they would greet her back in awe of her kindhearted nature, making her bright smile ever present.

But as she stopped by her favorite place (the sweets shop, where else?) in the city, she was more than surprised by the sight before her:

The King of Millefiore, casually buying her favorite sweets from the shop!

The King of Millefiore, also known as the King of Marshmallows (for obvious reasons) or just Byakuran, was a tyrant that led the Kingdom of Millefiore (with Uni although everyone knew that she had no authority at the time) which was the union between the Kingdom of Giglio Nero, the kingdom that he had conquered, and the Kingdom of Gesso which was his own.

After that, he had declared war on the Kingdom of Vongola and it had brought a great amount of suffering to the people of Vongola, something that she had seen clearly while at the city. As time passed though, Vongola had eventually triumphed and won against Millefiore, making it collapse on its own and returning the kind Queen Uni to the throne of her kingdom.

If so, how could the King of Marshmallows be here without any problem? The princess decided to clear this up and went to talk with Byakuran, who had just bought some sweets: Namimori style custard cream puffs, to be exact.

She asked him for the reason that he was here even though he had just been at war with the kingdom, saddened and not at all scared of what he could have done if he had indeed arrived with bad intentions as it was part of her nature.

It had surprised Byakuran for a moment, but he started laughing right away from the question, confusing the princess. _Why would he laugh?_ She wondered, _Did I say something weird?_

With his usual smile, he explained that not long ago, he had helped out the Kingdom of Vongola with the recent Arcobaleno Representative Wars and that he was welcomed in the Kingdom whenever he felt like it, having been forgiven by the King. Ah, the King of Vongola was as kindhearted as always...

Unfortunately, he had a habit of hiding things from the princesses so Kyoko had no idea that it had ever happened at all. He had also attempted to hide all wars that had gone on in the Kingdom but she ended up finding them out anyway with the help of Haru, the more eccentric princess of the kingdom.

Naturally, she was a bit hesitant in taking such information but when she saw Byakuran, smiling cheerfully while offering her some of the sweets that he had bought, she knew that he was telling the truth. Smiling brightly once again, she took that offer and spent the time in the city talking to him, as they formed a fast friendship.

* * *

**. . .**

* * *

"And so, everyone lived happily ever after~!" Byakuran finished, not at all reacting to Tsuna's incredulous expression from hearing that story.

"Waah, that was so adorable!" Kyoko commented, also not reacting to Tsuna's incredulous expression from hearing that story.

Well, Kyoko only didn't react because she didn't notice it but Byakuran was just ignoring it completely so they both had different reasons for that. "Um, but I was only asking about how you met..." Tsuna said although it was subdued due to Kyoko's presence in the conversation as he would have shouted that out otherwise.

... Like in his thoughts: _Why is it like a fairy tale of all things?! Why am I the king in the story too, I'm not gonna become the Boss any time soon! And Kyoko-chan was the princess... Is that what Byakuran thinks our relationship is...? I'm not progressing at all with Kyoko-chan then!_ One could only feel sorry for Tsuna, thinking those things in despair.

"But that is how we met, right?" Byakuran asked that to Kyoko as they both smiled in an equally cheerful way but with different intonations: although Kyoko's smile was innocent, Byakuran's was definitely not.

Somehow, Tsuna could tell that difference well, could it be from his Hyper Intuition? "Yeah! I never knew that Byakuran became a good person, that was so surprising!" Kyoko said in joy, looking a bit surprised as if to imitate how she felt at the time. "But why didn't you say anything about it?"

"It's not like I was hiding it or anything, I was planning on telling you, I swear...! It just never came up; I'm sorry..." It sounded like an excuse but for Tsuna, it was better off sounding like one. His main intention was to protect Kyoko but now that it was all settled, there wasn't an actual need to not say anything.

Not that Kyoko didn't know that something was going on at the time, she just never knew what it actually was: getting the details from Byakuran might have actually been a good thing in this situation (or maybe not, judging by who gave said details...). "Well, it's okay now that I know so you don't need to apologize! You just have to tell me next time something happens, okay? Then I'll support you any time!" Kyoko stated while smiling reassuringly, making Tsuna blush which was (unfortunately, to be honest) not noticed by her.

"K-Kyoko-chan..." Tsuna muttered, embarrassed but now smiling, leaving behind the nonsense of earlier. "Thanks, I really appreciate it."

"Hmm~? What's this~? It's not like I'm going to be left out for Tsunayoshi-kun, right?" Although it would seem like Byakuran was supposed to be (but probably wasn't) nervous, he was still smiling cheerfully while ruining the mood completely.

... The fact that it was definitely on purpose was also figured out by Tsuna who was giving him quite the blank stare because of it. "Did it look like you were being left out? I'm sorry," Kyoko apologized while smiling nervously even though she was being the least blamed for what had just happened.

"You don't have to apologize~! Besides, we're still going out to buy some sweets after leaving this house so we have plenty of time to talk. I'll have to buy extra though since Uni-chan's gonna meet us at the plaza; after all, I'm supposedly here to show Uni-chan around or something like that~." That happened to be an excuse that Byakuran made to Gamma so that he could go to Namimori, even though Uni already knew the town.

... The only thing that made said excuse work was the fact that Uni was supporting it, making Gamma have no choice but to comply. "Oh, so Uni-chan's coming too? That's great! I haven't seen her in ages!" Kyoko remarked happily, reminding herself of the time she spent with her without even questioning on how she could still be here if she was from the Future.

After all, it was justifiable with Byakuran as he was from the present but Uni wasn't supposed to have that age at this time period; whatever the case, Kyoko was too carefree to even think about it. "We're supposed to leave tomorrow so I have to do it or I'll be scolded~! Don't worry though, it will be so much fun that you won't even think that it was only a day," Byakuran said confidently while smiling, purposely not specifying the details of what would happen if he didn't show Uni around.

"Wait, you're leaving tomorrow? I didn't know that! If that's true, then we should hurry or we might not have the time to do anything!" Kyoko exclaimed in worry for both Byakuran and Uni, sad that they were actually leaving and that she wasn't told of such a thing before: if she had known, she would have thought of better ways to spend time with them.

As Tsuna saw Kyoko stand up and look at the door, he got more and more confused. _She's leaving already?! Even though she just got here?!_ Tsuna thought as he saw Byakuran do the same, for some reason looking more chipper as he did so. "Well, if you say so then I guess that I have no choice~! Let's go, Kyoko-chan~!"

"Okay! See you later, Tsuna-kun," Kyoko said as they were both pretty much ready to leave.

"Huh, what?" Tsuna was still somewhat confused, even though he had heard the whole conversation.

"I'm sorry Tsunayoshi-kun but it looks I'll be stealing her away now~."

**. . .**

_"... Stealing her away now~..."_

That sentence echoed on Tsuna's mind, having a feeling that he would add, 'forever' to it if he had the chance. "Bye~!" Both smiling, Kyoko and Byakuran were already heading for the door, leaving a very depressed Tsuna behind, one of them (namely Kyoko) without even noticing it.

_Did... Did I just get a rival or is it just my imagination?!_

"Nope, definitely not your imagination, Tsuna," Reborn appeared out of nowhere to reply to Tsuna's thoughts, scaring Tsuna for how sudden it was.

"Reborn, you were here all along?!" Tsuna exclaimed, hearing the sound of the door opening and closing which only made him depressed after raising his voice in such a way.

Faintly hearing the voice of his mother saying goodbye to them only made it worse..."Hmph, you've still got a lot to learn," Reborn remarked in a fairly casual way as if to purposely contrast with Tsuna's despair. "Well, if Kyoko's no good you can always go for Haru instead, at least she'll always love you."

"That doesn't solve anything for me!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:  
**

* * *

I'm going to tell you straight away that I actually don't ship Byakuran and Kyoko that hard, I really don't: it just sounds fun to write so I find that it should be written more often. If anything, I would also not mind at all if Kyoko was with Tsuna or anyone even; why doesn't Kyoko get paired up a lot? Haru's always paired with someone, even Byakuran. It sucks that she's never like she actually is in those since she's never eccentric and that's what makes her unique!

This is also a fairly weak one-shot that just spawned from a very random idea which seems to have the purpose of testing the strange combination that is Byakuran and Kyoko and motivating me (and hopefully other people? ^^') to actually write a full story with them: seriously, these two are awesome together and when I finally get an idea that makes it work, I will definitely write it. As far as I'm concerned, this pairing works and I'll be taking full advantage of it since I started it 8D

Anyway, I feel really sorry for Tsuna in this fic, he was the victim in this: it's not like you don't have a chance, they're not actually a thing yet, you can do it,_ I believe in you_ XD! I don't do love triangles though so you're not gonna be a threat while I'm pairing those two, okay?

... I do like Tsuna, it might not seem like it but I really do (XD). Well, I hope you enjoyed this!


	2. Omake Chapter

**First Words:**

* * *

Ah, you were expecting a continuation, weren't you? _I'm so sorry ;_; _Since that was basically an idea of mine that I wrote on a whim, there isn't much to it that I can write since I lack inspiration and cannon is not my friend sometimes... Well, I guess this is supposed to be a bit of a reward, but could this really be called rewarding, I wonder? I was planning on writing more but not only was I running out of inspiration but I was also very sleepy at the time (it was _6 AM_, if you're wondering) so it's just three... things.

_I'm so sorry! ;_; _But as I said, I'm casually uploading this, even disregarding the actual time that I upload stuff (my uploading schedule is from 4-11 PM and my writing schedule is _midnight and beyond, _with a few exceptions) so please forgive me? Hahaha... This really is _Suddenly, I'm in another world _all over again, but that story did everything intentionally ^^'

Well, enjoy?

* * *

**Omake... drabble thing? 1: How all problems are usually solved**

* * *

"You got so many marshmallows... Are you sure that Uni-chan will eat that many?" Kyoko asked in worry, staring at the bags of marshmallows that Byakuran was carrying; saying that there were lots of them was an understatement.

"Nope! But if she won't, they'll all go for me~!" His tone was far too cheery for what he was actually saying, hinting at the fact that he wanted all the marshmallows for himself.

... Actually, he probably wasn't hinting at anything since it was already obvious that he wanted all the marshmallows. "You'll get sick if you eat so many marshmallows..."

"No, I won't~!"

"Are you sure...?"

"Yup!"

**. . .**

"... Well, if you say so," Kyoko concluded while smiling sheepishly, still unsure but deciding to trust Byakuran.

The worst part about this was the fact that Byakuran could probably eat that many marshmallows so it was pointless of Kyoko to even worry...

* * *

**Omake drabble thing 2: Formalities are unnecessary**

* * *

"I've been thinking about this ever since we met but..." Kyoko paused, visibly embarrassed as she smiled nervously. "Are you sure that it's fine to just call you Byakuran?"

"Of course it is, I don't mind at all~!" Byakuran reacted in a very carefree manner at first but when he actually thought about it, he smiled playfully as he said, "But why are you asking, do you have some kind of nickname for me?"

... Whatever it was that Byakuran was expecting, said expectations would probably not be answered by Kyoko. "Not really, I just thought that it might've been rude of me to just call you by your first name. If you don't mind then I'll keep calling you that, okay?" Although she was still somewhat embarrassed, she was smiling like she would usually smile which was a sign of such embarrassment going away.

"Hmm~? Did you actually think that I'd be bothered with that?" He chuckled. "It's so cute when you worry about stuff like that~! We're friends, right?" One could argue that Byakuran wanted to add more to that but from Kyoko's perspective, one wouldn't even think of such a thing. "Then there's no need for formalities~!"

"Byakuran..." Kyoko muttered, somewhat in awe of his words; it didn't last long though as she smiled joyously, obviously content with what he said. "Yeah...! Even if we mostly have to be apart, we'll always be friends!"

Ah, such a depressing thing said in such an optimistic way...

* * *

**Omake drabble thing 3: And the story repeats itself yet again**

* * *

"Oh, there she is! Uni-chan~!" Byakuran called out when he spotted Uni who had been looking around expectantly, waiting for him.

Since she had been waiting for just Byakuran, she was definitely surprised when she turned to see Kyoko with him, both heading towards her. "Byakuran, you came! And you brought Kyoko-san along with you as well!" Although it was a surprise, it was definitely not a bad one judging by how happy Uni seemed to be when she saw her.

"Uni-chan, I'm so happy to see you again!" Kyoko said enthusiastically, still not thinking about how Uni had the same age as in the Future. "How have you been doing?"

"I've been doing well, thank you for asking," Uni replied politely while smiling kindly, knowing that Kyoko asked such a question because she did not know of her whereabouts at all, something that she regretted since she had wanted to tell her. "But... I'm a bit curious: how did you both meet to be in such good terms? Although I am happy for it, I would definitely like to know."

That question almost mirrored Tsuna's except that Uni was speaking in a calm yet curious tone while smiling, a reaction that Tsuna did not have when finding out that Kyoko and Byakuran somehow got to know each other. "Good question, Uni-chan~!"

... Oh yes, it was starting again. "It actually goes like this: Once upon a time..."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

* * *

I like how Byakuran is always such a devious bastard when I write him, whether he's evil or not XD Kyoko's pretty dense too but you know, if she can't tell that Tsuna's in love with her then she probably wouldn't see through much with Byakuran either. But you definitely have no idea on how hard I tried to not get them OOC in the story, I really hope that I didn't screw anything up.

Honestly, these short stories made me want to write more of Uni than anything, it was actually fun to write her two lines of dialogue: now I kind of want to write something with her, if only I could get some ideas. I guess I'll have to add that to my list of ideas, you know, those that almost never get written ^^'

There's so much smiling in this though, Kyoko and Byakuran smile too much, damn it! And then they have different smiles of different intonations and I have to describe them all, meaning that I have to write "he/she smiled *insert adjective here*" every damned time! Like, they're so similar in personality too, Kyoko's basically the innocent and naive girl version of Byakuran, except that Byakuran's more outgoing and doesn't care about much stuff; maybe that's why it works? I like how their interaction is basically Byakuran doing something bad/weird and Kyoko following along innocently since she doesn't even notice XD

**Anyway, this is the ending of this story and I hope that you enjoyed it somewhat! Thanks for reading it too, you're awesome for even giving this a chance!**


End file.
